


Conch-Blocked

by JupiterJoon



Series: Sexploration [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hoseok is not exactly a service sub but likes service, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, at the beach, attempts at dirty talk, communication!!!!!, discussions of sex/sexual desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: Your boyfriend is a bit off lately. You search for a way to bring the heat in the dog days of summer
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Series: Sexploration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Conch-Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm not that proud of this one, but so much was written already, so here you go!

“Gonna cum for me?” Hoseok’s hushed voice murmurs in your ear. He holds you tight against the racks of dishes wedged between the sink and the counter, holding your pussy even tighter as he works you over.

“Mhm,” you manage, terrified that if you stop biting your lip, the entire diner will hear your cries over the dancers and singers doing a regular number just on the other side.

“That’s right,” Hoseok chuckles, kissing your cheek before he watches you unfold. He knows your body so well at this point. His brows rise at the way your breath starts to come out in stuttered pants, his smile growing even wider as you latch onto the arm dipping into your shorts. “Always cum for me, don’t you? Fuck you so good?”

“Yes,” you gasp, clinging to him anywhere you can reach. You feel the muscles flex in his forearm as he twists and turns his grip. Thank god he’s got his knee between your legs or you might crumble to the ground and knock over all the dishes needed for the rest of the night. You can’t have that. Even with all the noise coming from the main dining area of the musical café, your cries and the crash of 100 or so plates will be enough to draw attention.

The mere idea of being caught spurs you on, your stomach warming and coiling even further.

“Love it when I touch you, yeah?” Hoseok growls, tonguing at your pressure point before his teeth gently scrape the skin. You can do nothing but nod fervently as the pressure grows in your gut, your body feeling warm all over. Even in the summer nights of a hot, boardwalk kitchen, Hoseok can have you begging to be pressed close, soaked in sweat and loving it. His own skin glistens, practically glowing even in the dingy lights of the back kitchen. Fuck, he’s gorgeous, and he wants  _ you _ _. _

With one last flick of his wrist, you’re cumming, body slumping forward as his lips kiss yours, moaning as he drinks in your muffled whimpers and cries. You almost jerk back, immediately overstimulated, but Hoseok knows what he’s doing. He’s a terrifying sexual menace, quickly changing pace only to have you on the edge again. Your head lulls onto his shoulder as you fist at his shirt.

You cry out as the second surge rushes through your body like an electric jolt, but Hoseok’s hand is over your mouth, holding you back again, eyes flicking behind you both just in case. The reminder that anyone could walk back into this kitchen has you toppling into another full-body orgasm only a minute after your first.

With your mouth covered, you moan loud and muffled against his sweaty palm as your eyes roll back from the pleasure. You can’t bear to see the way he looks at you in these moments. Dark eyes on fire, smile so fucking smug as he tilts his head back to get a better view of your shaking form. It makes you want to crumble all over again.

“Hoseok,” you gasp, now trying to drag his hand from you. Hoseok’s breathing so hard, eyes so blown you’re wondering if he might have come, too. He brings his wet hand to your lips, slipping his fingers in with a devilish smile as you suck it off. It's salty, but you couldn’t care less. You suck yourself off him until he pulls back only to put his hand in his own mouth, kiss-bitten lips closing around the digits. He hums, eyes half mast as he revels in your taste and his handiwork.

He was always so enraptured by your release. But you want something else in your mouth. On shaky legs, you start to sink lower, hands traveling over Hoseok’s work slacks and towards his ass, before he stops you.

Again.

Just like the last time.

You glance up, knowing you’re pouting despite trying to hold back.

“The number’s almost over,” Hoseok chuckles, pulling you back up to eye level. He’s right, the crowd’s clapping and cheering. You giggle because it’s almost as though they are clapping and cheering for you.

Hoseok laughs, too, and leans his forehead to yours. It’s always infectious, the way you both laugh. He nudges your nose before giving you one last, lingering kiss, holding you close, before he’s slipping out of the tight space. “The show can’t go on without the star performer. Meet you after?”

You nod quickly, giving him a wink. “Your turn, next.”

Hoseok bashfully laughs, looking away as he heads out the door. As soon as he’s pushed through the door and rounded the counter, you hear his voice booming as the diner’s lead MC. “Well, ladies and gentlemen, how about that roller-skating feat from our favorite troupe of darling waitresses? Did they knock your wheels off?”

You roll your eyes as the crowd cheers. It’s lines you’ve heard a hundred times, able to picture Hoseok out there trying to pump up the crowd as he twirls each of the waitresses on roller skates around, trying to sing along to the number they just finished. Actually, the way he can finger you back here and make you a mess then easily slip back into his role as the lead MC for the musical diner really turns you on. A professional and a horny fuck.

But… it always stops here. You, blissed out of your mind, and Hoseok somehow running off or coming up with an excuse before you can get any closer. You already know from the way he couldn’t look at you. He’ll turn down your offer. He always did.

You ease out from behind the rack of cutlery, giving an apologetic wince as a cook eyes your escape. Hoseok ran this place each summer like a boss, so he knew the cook wouldn’t say anything. If anything, he may be envious of Hoseok, you think rather cheekily. Who has the guts and the gall to fuck someone in between dance numbers and have you moaning like that?

Once around the back of the boardwalk, you take a moment to collect yourself. The salty ocean meters below you fills your lungs before you woosh it out to be carried off with the infinite breeze. The high of your escapades still buzzes through you, but your worries are quickly drowning it out. You stare out at the umbrella-spotted beach stretching along the front of the boardwalk, trying to replay everything in your mind again.

Sure, you may have just thought the cook should be jealous, but you aren’t so sure anymore. Something had changed. Something about you now said you have no dickgame. It’s the only reason. With another deep breath, you push off the back of the kitchen alley before someone can take a smoke break and question how you got out back.

As you shuffle back into the people milling about the boardwalk at night, you can easily let your emotions show. Another disgruntled face in the crowd as things on the Boardwalk start to wrap up for the evening. They may be upset about sunburn, the early closure of the fudge store each day, or an inevitable fight between parents and children, but you are worried about something much different.

For the last few months, your boyfriend has denied you every time you have tried to “return the favor.” It wasn’t like this in the beginning, but now… he didn’t want to be touched. He’s not outright saying it, but he’s finding excuses. He’s either catching you off guard and finger-fucking you in the back of the diner, snagging you at your place and eating you out then saying he forgot about other plans… and if you try to instigate first, he says that you deserve it more.

Yeah, something is clearly wrong if you are worried with how much your boyfriend is servicing you. What a lucky problem to have.

Still, that’s what makes you even more sure that it’s something about you.

“Oh, sir! Come on!” You hear Hoseok’s voice boom in a mic. You turn, realizing you’ve walked back around to his front. He’s standing in his old-fashioned, striped-shirt of a sodashop, waving an older gentleman to the front from where he waits in line. “You’re telling me you can’t imitate an elephant for this young girl? Give me your best, and I won’t make you do a solo inside!”

A small crowd cheers, likely his family, as Hoseok tries to convince the old man to even look like an elephant.

Your boyfriend is kind. He’s a lively spirit. You can’t help but smile a bit as you see him out front, laughing. He made his job a musical diner where the staff performed regularly while you ate, stand out among many other shops’ and restaurants’ antics because of his unique presence. But he also kept the place going as a stern manager. He knew how to speak his mind and solve interpersonal issues. It made him revered and feared.

So there had to be a specific reason he wasn’t speaking to you about this. Maybe, he didn’t even want to touch you. Maybe he was doing it because you wanted to. That would be even worse. Maybe in these situations, his kindness outweighs his need to be forward.

Well, fuck it. You’re going to fix that. No man in his right mind doesn’t want to get fucked, right?

You just aren’t sure how to solve the issue…

Two days later, you stand in front of the strip’s only sex store. You eye the tacky pink hearts flashing in the window and the pinup signs that light up with different colors along the windows that are tinted so nothing else within can be seen. You shake your head, reminding yourself that someone inside might be able to tell you how to sex things up. Or whatever. God, you don’t even know if this place is just massive pink penises and furry handcuffs.

But you don’t want to lose Hoseok. You know that’s a stupid, extreme thought, but  _ still _ , you want to make him happy. You’ve tried everything that gossip columns and other online searches told you about without stepping into the adult toy store. So, holding your breath and glancing around for any familiar faces who may take note of your excursion, you step inside.

The first thing you feel, as always, is relief. The store’s air-conditioner blasts in your face upon entry, spooking you so much so that you grip your bag closer. A small squeak escapes you as the store’s security system goes off as you walk through the plexiglass sensors. You whip your head around, still concerned someone you knew might walk in or see you here.

Still, there’s no one around. What  _ is _ present is a surprising amount of marijuana-themed clothing and items. You dodge a rack of bongs, making your way into a maze of lingerie racks. Woah, the store did not look this big from outside. It’s narrow, but it never seems to end, a mysterious black curtain still cutting off the back of even  _ more _ store.

You startle again when you turn full circle to find a live human standing among the mannequins lining the front of the store. As he’s almost shorter than the models, you weave a bit closer to hold an appropriate conversation. He isn’t dressed all that different from the faux-women he currently clothes. His electric-blue beach shorts are tight on his thighs, a little high waisted to meet a sheer top. Is someone allowed to dress like this on the boardwalk? You glance back at the row of bongs. Then again, can someone even sell this shit here?

The guy waves at you with a few flicks of the wrist. A large smile spreads over his face. It almost seems too warm and excited to simply be greeting a customer. You eye the bongs again.

“Hi,” the man says cheerily. “Can I help you?”

You open your mouth, ready to divulge what you need help with, but can’t quite find the words without unloading on this man, and he does not look like a therapist. Maybe a hot one on vacation. “I’m looking for... I don’t know.”

He pouts sympathetically, then turns back to adjust the straps of a stringy dress on the mannequin. “Well, can’t help you there, doll,” he adjusts the brassiere again, even though it already seems perfectly straight. “But if you get more specific, let me know.”

You let your mouth hang open, hoping words will come, but nothing does. You just nod at the floor, a little embarrassed. You want the man to keep pressing, but he really has no reason to other than that you are standing in front of him staring at the floor like a scorned kid, and for what? You don’t know what to ask and you want help but you’re not sure with what. Something to make Hoseok jump you. Just not in the way he has been. Can you ask that? Isn’t that too personal?

You sigh and head back through the maze of lingerie. Familiar items catch your eyes like vibrators, so you head into the unknown. A wall of butt plugs catches your attention, remembering what you read the other day. It’s like the male g-spot. Would Hoseok be down? Maybe he wants something more intense? But aren’t most guys weird about butt stuff?

“Don’t see many women over there,” the man muses with an air of interest. You search through the store until you find him perched on the check out counter, legs swinging back and forth. He looks so at ease here. You wish you could feel the same. But something about his relaxed vibe makes you ease up a bit, too. His smile is so boyish, his comment clearly offering for you to expand. What the hell, you’ll never be here again, so you might as well, right? ,

“I thought… my boyfriend… I want…” you take a frustrated breath. You ready a complete, coherent thought, but it still comes out in a whispered, “I wanted to surprise my boyfriend.”

“Woah, for him?” The guy’s eyebrows shoot up into his blond-highlighted fringe. You resist the urge to duck back behind the rack of plugs as he makes his way over. He’s shaking his finger. “That is _not_ something you just surprise a guy with.”

You chew at your cheek. He’s right. Shit. Then, lingerie? A vibrator? Your eyes dart back to the man when you still feel eyes on you. His head rests in his hand, just nodding back and forth to the music. He nods to you, encouraging you to explain your plight.

“My, um, my boyfriend. He doesn’t want me to... touch him,” you say. Gosh, it feels so dumb out loud.

However, the man considers the information. His mouth twists as he thinks, plump lips sliding side to side. “Like, no hugs?”

“No, like _touch touch_. You know…” you wave around your crotch. The man’s pursed lips close into a thin line as he tries to keep the laugh in his throat. You appreciate the effort. “He used to. We used to have sex and stuff, but now...”

He watches you for a second, large brown eyes blinking. Then, he places a hand on your shoulder. You startle a bit, eyeing the hand nervously.

“Honey, I hate to break it to you, but have you thought it might be a summertime fling?”

Your stomach drops then bounces back up into your diaphragm. As though to reason with yourself, Hoseok’s pretty, hungry eyes that watch your cum flicker through your mind.

Blushing furiously when you refocus on the man staring at you pityingly, you shake your head quickly. “Um no. That’s definitely not it.”

The man takes in your expression before standing up straight again and tapping his chin. The motion causes his sheer shirt to glimmer, and you almost squeak at the glimpse of perfectly toned muscle lying beneath the shirt. Maybe you should get Hoseok one of those shirts.

“Hmmm.... well, have you considered...” the man wanders and you follow close behind (like you could lose him in this space. On second thought, he may disappear down a rabbit hole in the lingerie again). He stops next to a bookshelf. It’s laden with books of all sizes, seemingly arranged with no real pattern. Each shelf has one book on display, varying in vulgarity and title length from a black cover sporting only the letters  _ S&M _ t o a cartoonish woman with a talk bubble reading  _ The Ultimate Guide to Sexting as a MILF _ .  Do people really buy these?

Apparently, since small fingers dance along the spines before the man taps one and pulls it out. With a triumphant smile, he presents the paperback to you with both hands. Above the image of two pairs of feet sticking out of the covers, the title reads,  _ Intimacy: Talking to Your Partner About Sex _ .

“Oh um,” your blush returns in full force, “we're past that.”

“No one is past talking about sex and openly communicating with their partner,” the man corrects. He plops the book in your hand and taps the cover again. “It sounds like you’re not communicating.”

“We talk plenty.” In fact, you’d just come from lunch. Hoseok surprised you at your own job on the boardwalk with your favorite from a small shop in town. He’d been so happy when you’d delightedly chowed down on the food, barely eating any himself. Remembering his brimming smile made you feel even more at a loss for what to do.

“Look,” the man sighs like he’s really pulling this out of you. Maybe he is. “Have you considered maybe he doesn’t like being touched, rather than want?”

You scoff. “All guys want their dick sucked.”

You cover your mouth immediately, realizing what a statement you just said to a guy himself.

“Not all men, sweetie,” The man wags his finger again. However, he lightens up, palm outstretched as his features soften. “And, you know, that kind of thinking might be why he’s not saying anything. If it’s alright, can I ask what exactly is going on?”

You take a deep breath, staring at the book in your hands. You grip the waxy cover before you finally divulge, “He definitely wants to be with me. Like, he touches me all the time. But, after I’ve… you know… and I try to return the favor, he kind of ducks out? He always has an excuse. I’m not sure if I just suck at, um, jacking people off. We did have sex in the beginning. Now it’s gone, so I just… I think I’m doing something? To turn him off. But he’s still turned on enough to wanna fuck me? But not with his-“ you cover your face with the book. Oh god, you must be blushing so hard because the cover feels cool against your forehead.

The man giggles. It’s not a horrifying sound to hear. Somehow, there’s a twinge of compassion to the tittering. You see him double over out of the corner of your eye, soft giggles going on when you just groan in response.

Standing up straight, he tries to lower the book from your face. You relent, if not just to hear what he has to say in response. His eyes disappear at the size of his smile before he tries to tame it, running hands through his hair.

“I’m sorry, sorry,” he says, wiping at his nose. “It’s just, you looked so cute getting so flustered.”

“Ah,” is all you say, pressing your lips into a thin line. This guy looks boyish and he’s short, but somehow you feel like the childish one… while talking about sex at that!

“I really think you need to talk,” he says finally with a nod. Your heart races at the mere thought, but the man continues, “If this really is the only issue in your relationship, I think it would be healthy to talk it out. Bring it up naturally, you know? Because he may not get off on getting his dick wet, he may just get off on feeling you wet.”

The thought makes you blush even harder. Hoseok getting off just from you? Is there such a thing? Like, you know that guys love seeing girls get riled up, but that that’s all he would want? It seems weird. “That really doesn’t seem plausible.”

The man hums, turning to pluck another book from the shelf. He dangles another book in front of you. “Well, you can take or leave my advice. I know I should be trying to upsell you something, but what you want might really just be some encouragement for how to talk it out.”

He holds the book aloft, this one much more ridiculous with the title  _ H _ _ ow to Fuck Like a Porn Star _ _. _ Honestly, that was what you came in here thinking you needed. But now…

Hoseok always seems to put you first. When you first started dating, it felt like a dream. A man who always wanted to make you cum first? Nice. And as things got serious, you realized it was a trend. Hoseok wanted to know your favorite things. He always asked questions that seemed to be geared towards helping you be stress-free and just better off in general. Husband-material, you had joked.

Despite the drop in the balance of giving and receiving, he never seemed to be put off. Really, that’s what confused you most. He seemed so happy to be the one remembering the small things, catching you by surprise, making you cum…

“That… kind of makes sense,” you finally relent. “How can I be sure?”

A ringed finger taps the books twice and winks. You tilt your head. “The book? I thought you said it was for fun.”

“No, silly,” the man giggles again. “Just talk to him. Talk about it. But, yeah, this book has some tips on talking to your partner. And the porno one, well, that’s just for fun.”

You eye the books again as the man walks off, seeming to think he’s done his due diligence. You and Hoseok talk plenty. You talk at lunch, you talk during… whatever has become of sex. But he’s right. You’ve never talked about this because… Dammit, it’s awkward.

You shake your head, taking a deep breath. You stare at the two books in your hands. Maybe the guy was right. Maybe what you needed to do was talk. You clearly aren’t going to connect the dots yourself.

Even though you don’t think the books will help, you buy them anyways. You want to pay for the man’s services in some way.

“Oh,” he says, ogling at the books as he runs them over the scanners. “I made a hard sell, didn’t I?”

You laugh at that, thankful for the black bag he puts them in. “Really, you should charge for your conversation.”

“I’ll consider that,” he chirps back, dancing around the counter to hand you the bag in person. You try to take it, but he holds on a second longer. “Maybe, next time, you could bring him with you.”

“Next time?” You squeak. You hadn’t planned on returning.

He shrugs with another giggle. “You never know. But I encourage that, too!”

“Well, we’ll see how your first bit of advice goes,” you tease, tucking the bag in your own.

“Oh, I’m glad to hear you’re going through with talking to him, then,” the man claps, heading back behind the counter. You pause at that, realizing you’d also just made the decision to do so. Okay, maybe you do need to peruse through the books first, at least.

That night, you stare at the books as they sit, ready to be opened, on your coffee table. Hoseok’s working a late shift, so you have the perfect opportunity to devise a plan for… discussion.

“Ugh,” you groan loud enough to bother your neighbors. You’d planned on something more physical to solve the issue. Maybe a cock ring, or a butt plug, or a vibrator…  _ not _ words. Words were weird. Sure, you had sex or sex-stuff all the time, but actually talking about it just felt so different. Hoseok was so light-hearted, always bright and cheery. If not, he was boring into you with eyes that made your blood feel like lava flowing south. To imagine having a real, serious conversation with him almost felt like dampening the mood.

And to spring something like this on him? How do you just go  _ why can’t I suck your dick _ ?

“Fuck it,” you sigh. You bypass the intimacy book and pick up the porno one. Turning to the index, you find the dirty talk chapter. Okay, we’ll start there for tonight.

It’s useless. You stare down at the phrases that really  _ are _ out of pornos. Do people really say this stuff? Apparently not, because at the end of the chapter, the last tip is to just be honest and say what you think.

Okay, now that you’ve fried your brain, time for the intimacy book. You flip open the cover and are a bit more confident in the advice it might have to offer .  _ Opening Up, Discussing Concerns of Safety, Negotiating with Your Partne _ _ r _ . At least the word “dong” isn’t in the list somewhere.

You refill your glass of wine and settle back in. Okay, maybe there is something in this one.

The next morning, you wake up not feeling much better practiced in how to confront your issue. You roll over on the couch, having fallen asleep with your not-so-light reading, and check your phone.

As always, there’s a text message from your darling boyfriend.

_ Hoseok _

_ Hey gorgeous :DD _

_ Working all day ☹ _

_ I wish I could get breakfast with you T_T _

You sigh. So sweet. So fucking sweet. You glance at the book folded under your lap on the couch. Sleeping on your reading made something seep in at least.  _ Partners have many ways they show each other love _ , a section on love languages had begun. Hoseok liked to talk. As you sit up, your hand slips on the trashy first option. At least you’d read a bit about the art of the tease.

_ You _

_ I wish I could have you for breakfast _

Okay, a little tame. But still, it’s the truth. You woke up horny after falling asleep reading about five different ways to use your tongue during fellatio.

_ Hoseok _

_ [image] _

You groan and drop your phone. Hoseok’s also in bed, his perfectly peaked nose and pouty lips the only thing visible as he tilts the camera down his body. Nothing but tan skin in yellow sheets, twisted in a goodmorning stretch.

Fuck, how can you look at all that but not touch it?

_ Hoseok _

_ Wish u were here~ _

_ Sleep over soon? _

You sit up right, texting away. That’s an invitation, right?

_ You _

_ tease _

_ I won’t let you escape if ive got u in bed _

_ Hoseok _

_ Heehee~ ^_^ _

_ Off to work babe _

“The fuck?” You groan, throwing your phone on the coffee table. The man just sent you a thirst trap and pulled the work card.

You festered all day long. Now that you’ve really acknowledged the problem and started to work on it, you can’t get over it. You have to talk. Say something, somehow.

At noon, you can’t take it anymore. You’ve read through half the porn star book’s ridiculous tips for blowjobs and carsex, and you actually read a complete chapter on resolving conflict from the Intimacy book.

And it all seemed to scream the same thing: fucking talk to your partner.

You head out, walking from your place down the beach to the boardwalk. You give yourself a small pep talk as you go. It’ll be fine. It’s not like this will be an end all, you know that. Hoseok clearly loves you. There’s just something in the way. And you can overcome obstacles together, right? At least, that’s what the stupid book says.

As you reach the boardwalk and turn up the sand embankment to get in the employee entrance, Hoseok is already hanging over the bannister to wave at you.

“Babe!” He shouts, beaming. “What a surprise!”

You smile back, trying to shake the nerves along with the sand on your feet. You aren’t four feet on the boardwalk before Hoseok swoops you up, spinning you around. You grab at him, wanting to be put down but also not wanting to let go.

“What’s gotten into you?” You ask as he places a kiss on your nose.

“You rarely come by like this,” Hoseok smiles as he takes your hand and tugs you along somewhere.

“What do you mean?” You ask.

“I mean, you’ve never actually asked me to take a break for you,” Hoseok says. He seems to be vibrating with excitement. “I usually ask.”

You blush in the summer heat. Oh, you hadn’t thought about that. He’s just such a hard worker, you didn’t want to bother him. Maybe he’s one of those love languages… did it call it quality time? Or would this be acts of service?

“Let’s see,” Hoseok steers you down the boardwalk as you get lost in your thoughts, tucking his arm around you when it gets a bit crowded. Children red as lobster shout at parents who cannot be bothered and somewhere you hear a dog barking, which is  _ definitely _ not allowed. Hoseok’s fingers are under the side of your shirt, soft palms feeling your skin as he guides you like you both haven’t worked here for several summers.

“Let’s see…” he hums. “What do you want?”

“Whatever you want,” you say, watching a seagull craftily pick a french fry from an unassuming guest.

“No,’ Hoseok says, turning to you in a less crowded space. “I want to treat you.”

“You always treat me,” you say with a grumble. Because he did. You’d never met someone who refused to let you pay so long into a relationship.

“And I always treat you right, right?” Hoseok smiles. But you catch something again there. His eyes don’t crinkle all the way. There’s the slightest pinch between his brow.

“Of course,” you try to answer quickly. “I’ve never been happier.”

Hoseok’s features relax, almost as though you’ve just kissed him. Before you can ask if something is up (maybe _the_ something), he’s bopping around, turning this way and that. “Can I guess what you want?”

You smile. “Okay.”

“Kettle corn,” he snaps. You giggle as he bounces about, eyes going wide as he pops his lips. You nod, so soon enough, you’ve both found a picnic table and have sticky fingers and greasy legs from where the baskets rest.

Hoseok moves around, taking the seat next to you. His hand slides between your thighs, and you couldn’t care less that they may stick together later from the caramel on his hands. “Want me to feed it to you?”

You blush at that. Always these kinds of comments. But you think a second. Something in the Intimacy book comes to mind in the chapter about understanding love languages.  _ Your partner may do for you what they’d like in return. _ “Do you want me to feed  _ you _ ?”

Hoseok’s head tilts to the side at that. “No?”

“Oh,” you say. There’s a pause. “Why do you want to feed it to me?”

Hoseok blushes at that. You almost fall back off the bench. You don’t think you’ve ever seen that. He laughs as he rubs his thumb over the meat of your thigh. “I just.. Want to see you happy.”

“Do you think I’m not happy?” You ask. Hoseok pauses at that. When he glances over, you’re so nervous. His features say  _ maybe _ . There’s an uncertainty in the lacking smile, the ploring eyes.

“Hoseok, I’m so happy,” you say, placing your hand over his. “I just, I think maybe  _ you _ - ”

“Mlem!” Hoseok goes, popping a piece of popcorn into your open mouth. “How does it taste?”

You stare at him for a second before your mouth wants to chew the sweet, savory little morsel. Hoseok laughs, his smile bright, as he picks up another piece to pop in. “Taste good?”

You swallow and take the next one. But this time, you push forward, taking his whole finger in your mouth. The salty from the kitchen and the heat overtakes the sweetness, but you don’t care. Not as you pull back and sink down a bit lower, watching the way your boyfriend zeroes in on the action. His eyes rest a bit, curling his finger down to press into your tongue.

“Feeling naughty?” Hoseok asks in a hushed voice. Not that it matters when so many people are around. But the dip to his voice makes you squeeze your legs tighter. You remember his hand there when he squeezes back. “You like how my fingers taste?”

You nod, swirling your tongue around the digit. Hoseok tilts his head higher, licking his lips. They shine in the afternoon sun and only add to the glow of his skin. “Want my fingers?”

You nod again, popping off to place a kiss on the end. Hoseok slides his hand over your shoulder and down to your waste. With a sharp tug, you find your nose bumping his. There’s a teasing smile on his face and his words breathless as he asks, “Like my fingers, babe? What do you want me to do with you?”

Your breath catches at that. But then, a wave of confusion crashes over you in time with the surf below. You, always you. Just you. Something’s wrong. “Hoseok, I need-”

“Get a room!” A boy shouts from a rowdy group of teenagers. You turn to glare, but Hoseok just drops his head to your shoulder with a laugh.

“Damn,” he murmurs. “Can’t keep myself in check whenever you’re around.”

The compliment swells in you, causing you to squeeze his hand on your thigh before moving it away. You place a kiss to his cheek, ready to pick up your conversation, feeling confident that it can’t be some end-all. He clearly loves you. You can get through this.

“Shit,” Hoseok mutters. He’s pulled out his phone. “Shit, we were eating longer than I thought.”

“Oh,” you startle as he stands quickly, cupping your cheek to place one last sweet kiss there. “Okay, want to meet up later?”

“Do you want to?” Hoseok asks. Always these teasing questions.

“Of course,” you remind him. He smiles, then takes off to find one of the backways to the service paths that line the outside of the pier.

You stare down at the sticky mess of popcorn next to you. Well, that didn’t work out well.

But that’s okay. You have tonight… to keep putting it off apparently. 

Hoseok came over (you can’t believe he didn’t see the books on your coffee table, thank god), you guys ate, walked on the beach, and now, you’re in his lap under the pier.

Over an hour of opportunities, yet you hadn’t said anything. You’re both near the top of the pier, hidden between the dunes where the boardwalk frame comes so low that you can’t stand up straight underneath. It’s an easy way to know no one will stumble upon you two, but it still leaves the possibility of getting caught.

Hoseok had tugged you back here, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. You’d easily followed him back. Crawling back on your knees, you’d traded kisses and hushed giggles at the prospect, the space so dark at sunset. Behind you, the beach was cast in a blue hue from the twilight, and you couldn’t be happier to feel the cool breeze as your boyfriend’s hot hands grabbed at your skin under your clothes.

It’s rough and heated, just like you like it. Hoseok’s fingers dig into your waist, and you respond with an eager rock of your hips. You hear distant laughter and your knees chafe in the sand, but you couldn’t care less if it means being closer to him.

Ridiculous, that you are more worried about talking to your boyfriend than getting caught fucking by strangers. But still… it’s so hard to bring it up. To find the right time and say the right thing is much scarier than you thought, especially since you never talk about these things to begin with.

He groans into your mouth as you nip at his daring tongue, returning the favor as he latches onto your bottom lip and sucks until he pulls a moan from you. Hot kisses cover your jaw, your ear, down your neck to where he drags his teeth over your collar bone. You cover your mouth when you whine a bit too loud, and smooth lips curl against your skin.

“Hoseok,” you breathe. He hums, kissing back up your jaw. You rub over his shoulders, shoving him back onto the towel laid below you two. He lands with an oomph, eyes hungry as he stares up at you. Your hands drag over his chest, the buttons of his shirt undone from your fumbling fingers. You trail down his thin waist to his jeans. When your fingers catch in his waistband, you grip onto both sides of his pants’ buttons, ready to rip them open, finally.

Until Hoseok takes your hands in his suddenly, pinning them to your side as he rolls back up effortlessly.

You shake playfully, but he holds your hands in place. You take note now. The detour. One too many times. You have to say something, or you know your mood will sour as your thoughts of worry start to take over every other emotion.

“Hoseok,” you say with a much different tone. Hoseok just grunts, trying to tug your wrists behind your back. “Hoseok, wait, please stop.”

He freezes immediately. His hands leave yours, but it takes a second before he removes himself from where he’s pressed to your chest. When he looks up, his smile is a bit strained. Always trying to appear so cheery.

“Yeah, babe?” He asks. You scoot to sit back on his thighs, and Hoseok leans back on his arm, trying to look attentive. He blinks those pretty eyes up at you, patient and expectant. From where you sit, you can tell there’s not even a tent in his pants. How?

You draw your gaze away, trying to look at him, but you just can’t. You need to talk about this, but you can’t watch his expression. “What’s going on?”

His head cocks in your peripheral, eyebrows raised into his bangs. “Was that too much? I’m sorry, I know I’ve held you down be--”

“No,” you let out something between a dry laugh and a sigh. Finally, you meet his gaze. “Why can’t I touch you?”

The edges of Hoseok’s smile slip as his lips part in surprise. For a moment, you can almost see something like fear flash across his features. But then he ducks his head and begins to trace absent patterns in the sand. “What do you mean? You were all over me. I was all over you. We were holding hands.”

“That’s not what I mean,” you respond. You take another deep breath. Communication. It’s about communication is what both books said. Say how you feel rather than assuming anything on them. “I’m not, you know, upset. I’m worried. I just… I want to know why? Why can’t I blow you or something? I used to.”

A sound gurgles in Hoseok’s throat at the outright question. His hand balls into a fist in the sand. His lips press into such a thin line that his dimples come out.

You lean forward, placing your hand over his. He doesn’t look up, just smiles sadly at himself. Your mind races to remember some of the techniques from the book, things you’d read with a bit of a buzz and disbelief. “I just want to know. I want you to talk to me. I want  _ us _ to be able to talk. Is there something you need? Or, I don’t know, am I turning you off?” Oops, that’s not the right approach. You need I-statements. Don’t make this about putting blame or feelings on someone else. “I mean, is there anything I can do? I feel like I could do more for you.”

Hoseok twists his lips, shrugging but no words come. So you wait. You aren’t sure what else to do. You think he may need space, but you are honestly scared what will happen if you end the conversation here. You relent a bit, shrugging out of his lap but holding his hand in yours. The sand between your fingers is scratchy, making it difficult to stay close, but you would never let go of him.

“It’s not you,” Hoseok shakes his head. Okay now, you are really considering running. Those are never good words. But he continues, “it’s just that cumming doesn’t do it for me.”

Those are words you never thought you’d hear from a man’s mouth. “What? Doesn’t… do it for you?”

Hoseok plays absently in the sand again with a short nod. His lips are pursed into a tiny pout. He’s responding at least, and you are finally, finally talking. You actually have the courage to keep going despite cheeks flaming from your next question, “Like, you don’t want to get turned on?”

“I get turned on,” Hoseok clarifies. But that’s it.

“But…” you take a look at him. He’s not completely closed off, just shy. Honestly, you are confused. “You aren’t cumming?”

“I still…” he sighs, looking up at the slats where the light dances across his nervous face as people walk by above, “get off, but not a normal way. It’s not even that i need to come. It’s not about that. Being turned on is what I like. I can still have sex, it’s just, you know, sex.”

“Like we did in the beginning,” you interject.

Hoseok looks guilty. His grip loosens, but you don’t let go. You don’t want him to think you’d pull away over this. “Yeah, but I can’t keep it up for long. Literally.”

Your heart clenches as sudden concern rushes in. Had you pressured him into something he didn’t want? “Did I hurt you trying to fuck you?”

Hoseok startles. He shakes his head immediately, then makes little tugging sounds as he pulls you into his lap. You go willingly, relieved to see he wants you close, that maybe this means he wants to keep talking. He strokes your cheek gently, reassuringly. “No, never.”

You grab at his wrists, though, wanting to be the one comforting him. You twist a bit, noticing how he isn’t hard beneath you, but face him head on again.

“But…” you bite your lip, watching the way his eyes dance between yours. You’re doing the same, taking in every move of his expression. The slight knit between his brow, the way he nervously licks his lips. It’s odd to both be so weary of each other. It’s even stranger to see Hoseok worried for longer than five minutes. There still seems to be something he’s not saying. “Is it me? Could you do it with someone else? Am I not doing something?”

The tiny knit between Hoseok’s brow grows, and you feel your own as well. Hoseok leans back on his hands, staring past you to the sea crashing on the shore. He opens his mouth a few times to speak, small sounds of disapproval passing as he considers what to say.

“It’s definitely not you. I’m serious. Cumming is like… okay, have you ever had something stuck in your teeth?”

You grimace and cover your mouth. “What?”

Hoseok laughs, which rumbles through both of you comfortingly. He waves it off, a little too casual for how serious this seems to be. He continues to gesture as he speaks. “No, no. When you have something in your teeth, it feels like there’s this pressure. Then you get the thing out. There’s kind of a relief from removing it, but you didn’t want it there in the first place, right?”

“Um, I guess,” you say, still covering your mouth just in case.

“That’s what cumming feels like for me. It’s just something to get out of the way. But when I fuck you, when I hear you,” Hoseok closes his eyes, reminiscing. It makes you blush harder to wonder what he’s picturing. “That’s what I find erotic. The whole act is what gets me, not the finale.”

“So turning others on turns you on?” You ask, not quite keeping up. How could someone get turned on and not cum? And not feel uncomfortable? So many men had gone on and on about blueballing. How was your boyfriend magically immune? “But you just don’t want to fuck for yourself.’”

“Mhm, Hoseok says.

“Is this a kink thing?” you ask, quietly. Even hearing the word in your mouth sounds weird. But you’d read about it this morning. It’s not bad, just something special that some people need to really enjoy themselves. Maybe what Hoseok needs is both something and a lack of something.

Even in the dim light, you see Hoseok blush furiously. A nervous little laugh bubbles in his throat before he clears it and quietly answers, “I guess.”

“Like, do you want me to talk dirty?” you ask, shifting closer to him. You want to get this right. He’d done everything right for you. “What can I do for you?”

Hoseok smiles sheepishly. He takes a deep breath. “I just want to know I’m doing good.”

“Like…” your mind rattles off the table of contents. “Praise?”

“Yes,” Hoseok breathes out quickly. His whole body seems to relax at your apparent knowledge. He continues quickly, almost excitedly, “You know how I love my job? I love the praise, the response, the enthusiasm. It gets me going. I want to know I’m doing great.”

“Is that why you always ask me how it feels?” You ask as the thought dawns on you. You thought Hoseok was talking dirty, but maybe he’d been asking for what he needs.

“Oh,” Hoseok ducks his head. “I guess you noticed.”

You process everything you are learning. Hoseok doesn’t want to come. He wants to be praised. Wants to be wanted. It’s not all that similar from what you want. But Hoseok’s never asking for anything. He’s always giving at work and with you. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me.”

You keep thinking, placing your hand on his thigh. You can do this. You think these things all the time, how hard is it to say out loud? He does it, you can try. “You want to know how bad I want you?”

Hoseok makes a sound of surprise in his throat. The way his eyes round and lips part takes you off guard as well. It’s new. But you can immediately see the appeal of such a visceral reaction.

“How about, um,” you think for a second, “you make me feel so good?”

Hoseok breaks a bit at that, a half smile on his face. “Are you asking me?”

“No,” you laugh lightly, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

“Do I make you feel good?” Hoseok practically mumbles. 

“Yes,” you respond immediately. You’ve never seen such a lack of confidence on his face. You cup his cheeks, holding him close. “I’m just not sure what to say.”

“You don’t need to plan it,” Hoseok shakes his head. Sun-dried hair brushes over your fingertips. “Can I show you something?”

“Okay,” you nod quickly. 

“When I touch you,” Hoseok murmurs, his fingers gliding over the soft skin of your inner arm. You can’t help flexing at the scrape of his finger nails, heightened from your concern but also your previous activities. “I want to see the reaction. I want to feel your response. I want…”

Hoseok cups your elbow, pulling you in. He angles his jaw towards you, and you go willingly. Just before his lips touch yours, he pauses. You move to close the space, but he pulls back again. His eyes are hooded, watching your expression. “I want to be wanted. And I want to be what you need. And to know I’m what you need.”

He finally comes back, the chastest kiss against your lips. It’s nothing compared to your earlier passion, but there’s something there. And you realize that’s always what you want. That something, an unspoken desire and reception that’s never spoken aloud.

Hoseok’s hand, still on your arm, traces lower. It lightly runs down your side, over your hip, then curves to the soft flesh of your inner thigh. You stutter a bit, legs naturally drifting open a bit.

“I love that,” Hoseok says, watching your thighs. “You just told me I’m doing good, right?”

“So good,” you mutter with cheeks hotter than sunburn.

“Okay, can you tell me?” Hoseok asks quietly. “It’s just, I’ve seen you hold back.”

It’s true. You think you sound… weird. It’s embarrassing to be so lost and out of control. You swallow around the nerves and whisper, “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Hoseok nods. Then, he gently lifts you from his lap to sit next to him on the towel. He holds both your hands in his. “I’m sorry, no one’s ever actually been willing to talk to me about this before. I’m not sure what to suggest or even say.”

There’s silence for a minute. Nothing but the waves crashing meters away, the beach mostly clear now that the sun is gone, only the street lights breaking through the slats of the pier to light your view.

As you both continue to look at each other, your cheeks flushed and brow drawn at what to do next, Hoseok’s face falls quickly.

“Do you…” Hoseok’s voice is so quiet you barely register it. You look over, but he’s looking away, out at the waves. “Do you want to stop this?”

You clench his hands tight. “Do you?”

Hoseok lets out a long, low hum as he finally faces you. It’s scary, a look so serious on his pretty face. “I don’t. I really, I love you. I love so much about you. You know that, right?”

You nod, feeling tears of fear pricking at your eyes against your will.

“But I know this isn’t for everyone,” he says, and in the dim light, you think maybe his eyes are sparkling with the wet shine of tears, too. “It’s weird. It might get awkward or you might just… not be about it. I’m not afraid to say that. I don’t want to come. I know that’s hard to think it’s not about you, I’ve heard it before. And… I just get it if it’s too much.”

At that, Hoseok starts to rise. You realize he’s mistaken your concern. Not that you are concerned about being your best for him, but concern for yourself and each other. Without words, without communicating, he can’t understand. No, that’s not who you are and that’s not what you want. You want to work through this and accept him and both be happy. 

You grab his hands before they slip from yours and hold tight. With a strong inhale, you say, “Hobi.”

At the petname, he finally looks over at you. “Hobi, I thought I was the luckiest girl on earth that my boyfriend wanted to get me off all the time.”

Hoseok pauses at that, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. “But it’s not…”

“Not your dick?” You ask, and giggle. Because as you speak, you are realizing how silly it is that this conversation took such a concerning turn. You just need to express your true feelings. “I don’t care about that. I cared that maybe, you didn’t want me in some way.”

Hoseok opens his mouth to protest, but you just squeeze his hand. “Now I know you were worrying about the same thing. That was pretty stupid of us. We should have just talked.”

Hoseok swallows. “Okay, but that’s not really an answer-“

“I love you, Hobi,” you respond. “I love that you always want to please me. I love that you text me every morning. I love that you always make grandpas do stupid tricks in front of the diner. I love that other people love you. I love  _ you _ .”

Hoseok just stares, taken aback. He’s breathtaking in the moonlight. Features filled with awe, the moonglow casting a shadow over his sharp nose and jaw.

“And, um,” you start to fluster at the confession. It was easy to run through the stuff before, but now you’ve gotten to the words that are a bit more  _ technical _ . But it’s words he needs to hear. “I don’t care if you don’t o-- um-- orgasm, as long as I know you are still happy and enjoying yourself, you know? Because you want me to be pleased, but I want to know you are, too. So, can you do that for me?”

“I…” Hoseok eyebrows furrow a moment before he shakes his head. “Wow.”

You smart at that. “Wow? That’s all you have to say?”

Hoseok laughs. It’s a big one that comes from his chest. He doubles over, but you refuse to release his hand as he loses balance from the joyful release. He finally leans back up, wiping his tears. “All that declaration over me not wanting to cum?”

“You were practically going to break up with me otherwise!” You shout, shaking his hand at him.

“I was not!” Hoseok said. You glare. “Okay, but, sex is a big part of a relationship.”

“Yeah,” you say, trying to not yell anymore. “And, well, I like our sex.”

“You do?” Hoseok asks, still seeking assurance.

“Yes!” You huff. “Fuck me, and I’ll show you!”

Hoseok’s eyes darken at that, even in the low lighting. He leans in close, tugging on your hands to pull you in, too. “Yeah?”

“Yes!” you shout again, but it drowns out a bit as you realize just what you are shouting about. Your cheeks flush for maybe the millionth time this evening.

Hoseok finally settles back in close to you. He blocks the evening breeze racing between the sea-soaked support beams, and everything suddenly feels hotter. He releases your hands, gently stroking over your body as he hums appreciatively. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“I, um,” you stutter out. Well, be honest. “Anything.”

Hoseok raises his eyebrows, and finally, finally, that wicked smile of his graces his lips. He tilts his head with a teasing, “Anything?”

It’s teasing, but not pushing. He’s leaving it up to you, letting you get comfortable. He’s always so good to you, the least you can do is speak your mind.

“Anything you do is great,” you try. Okay, not sexy but it’s the truth.

It does the trick though. You see Hoseok’s lips twitch at the comment, tongue wetting his lips.

“Everything about you,” you try again. Your voice dies a bit in your throat, “it’s all hot and feels so-so good.”

“Look at me,” he murmurs. You do. You stare into his dark eyes, doing your best not to look away at where you feel his hand dragging down your hips, your thighs, twisting to come back up your inner thighs spread wide over his slim hips. Your breath catches, and Hoseok’s jaw tips just a bit at the motion.

“Oh fuck,” you whine. You wrap your arms around his neck as he fits his palm over your heat. “Yeah, fuck, okay.”

“Like that,” Hoseok breaths, kissing at your collarbones. You whimper, bucking into the gentle pressure his fingers give. “Fuck, you sound amazing in my lap.”

You toss your head back as Hoseok sucks at your neck, pulling the straps of your top over your shoulders.

“Wanna know how good it feels?” You breathe. Your mind races as you stare at the floorboards, trying to remember what you read. Above all, after all the stupid lines, that last one said be honest. “How all I can think about is your hands on me?”

“Yes,” Hoseok growls, nipping at your throat.

“Love it when you bite me,” you breathe. Hoseok responds immediately with his teeth scraping harder. You whine. “Fuck, mark me, make me yours.”

A lewd slurp sounds above the waves as Hoseok pulls at the skin of your neck, digging his teeth in. You grind down--

Then immediately stop, gasping. Hoseok pauses, too, glancing up at you. He looks hungry, mouth wet from kissing your skin and eyes blown. You can’t believe what a mess he looks just from touching you. “Sorry.”

“Huh?” Hoseok asks, voice raspy.

“I, um,” you look between your laps. “Grinded.”

When you look back up, Hoseok has a fond expression on his face. It’s dangerous, the soft look in his eyes with the darkness. He cups your neck, kissing you hard. It’s all consuming. Hoseok’s hot hands travel your skin, tease you between your clothes, tongue behind your teeth and sucking in your desperate breaths.

As he rolls you both over, his teeth clink with yours, unrelenting as he lays you out on the towel.

“First of all,” Hoseok kisses the corner of your mouth as he fits himself between your legs. “It is so hot when you ride my thigh.”

“Are you s-,” you moan as Hoseok grabs at your waist, arching you against his thigh. A shiver rises from your core through your spine, giving you goosebumps in your scalp where he scratches through your hair. You don’t hold back, listening to the sound of your own breath stuttering in your lungs. “Fuck, Hoseok.”

Hoseok groans at that, kneading at your skin as he moves down to your thigh, hooking it over his waist. “Second, tell me what you want when you want it.”

You can’t help but roll into him again, any contact overwhelming from how turned on you are after all the emotions. You throw a hand over your face as he stares down at you with a smug grin, but immediately pull it back as he reaches.

Show him, show him you love it.

And wow, does he love it. He’s working your shirt down to your waist, grabbing at your breasts. When you moan, he drinks it up as always. Like he could devour your pleasure and make it his own.

“That feels amazing,” you breathe. “Want you to, um, do it more. Just-” you fist in the sand as Hoseok squeezes at your exposed breasts “-that, please, that.”

Hoseok chuckles lowly but obliges. He kisses down your chest until he has one nipple between his teeth and the other twisted between his fingers.

“Oh god,” you groan. Your fingers grip his hair, tugging and pulling and not sure what else you possibly need. “It’s so good. It’s so fucking good. Oh my god.”

Hoseok groans, fast at work. His thigh is becoming not enough, too many layers between your core and his skin.

“Please, touch me, fuck me,” you whine when he sucks hard, sighing as you catch your breath. “Need you.”

“Yeah?” Hoseok asks. His smugness mixes with a glint of pride, but there’s something else. Awe, totally blissed out. His hair sticks out from your hands, chest heaving where his loose shirt is starting to fall off his shoulder. His lips are swollen from his work, lids hooded as he stares down above you.

And all he wants is to please you.

“You are so perfect,” you whisper, reaching out. Hoseok takes your hands in his, dropping back to the towel with them pinned by your head. But the smile he wears seems youthful. It crinkles his eyes, showing all his teeth as he giggles. Is this… is this what he’s like? What it’s like being open, not having to worry or hide things? To feel understood?

He kisses at your jaw, your throat, as he slips his hand beneath your shorts, and your thoughts are lost. Hoseok’s eyes practically roll back in his skulls when he feels how wet you are for him.

“Fuck,” you moan. He slips his slender fingers and swirls the pads around your clit before dipping lower in slow, tortuous circles. “Please, oh god, yes Hoseok, more please.”

“Eat me out,” you gasp. It surprises yourself, your breath catching in your throat. And you realize, at this point, you aren’t even thinking about it. You just want it. You like hearing yourself moan, telling him things that egg him on. You love the response, how he gives you exactly what you need when you tell him.

It takes Hoseok by surprise, too, his fingers stalling. You’d never asked before. You always take what he gives.

“Of course,” Hoseok rasps. He kisses down your body, each touch of his lips soaking in your skin reverently as he slides your shorts down your sides. The cool beach breeze is back over all your skin, and you are immediately aware that you are naked in public, and any dumb teens could stumble out here.

“Someone could see us,” you mumble.

Hoseok pauses from where he kisses on the juncture between your hip and groin. “They could, couldn’t they?”

“I like it,” you say. “They should see what you do to me.”

Hoseok’s jaw drops at that. Yours would, too, if you knew you were about to say that. Then, his lips curl up, palms smoothing up and down your skin as he settles between your spread thighs. “Yeah, what do I do to you?”

“You fuck me so good,” you breathe. Hoseok’s breath puffs over your wet core, and you want him to move faster. Then you remember. Just say it. “I want you to eat me out fast and hard.”

Hoseok licks his lips, middle finger drifting to swipe over your core, thumbing at your clit. “Of course, anything you want.”

“You’re what I want,” you say. “Always.”

Hoseok doesn’t answer, he just holds your gaze as he slips two fingers in, leaning low to extend his tongue until it laps over your swollen clit. He curls his fingers, and you fall back, legs already jerking. He wraps his arm around your hips, pulling you to him, moaning as he latches onto your clit, pumping his fingers quickly as he sucks.

Expletive after expletive leaves your mouth. You can see the feet moving on the pier above you, wonder if they can hear, but you could care less. Hoseok answers each of your whines, moans, breathy cries of yes. You can hear it and feel it in his actions that he truly is enjoying himself.

Your orgasm hits you hard. It rushes through your veins, burns with a different heat than the afternoon sun. Your legs close around Hoseok’s head and he just works harder against them, dragging the pads of his fingers over your gspot as he slows to gentle licks over your clit until you are clawing your fingers through his hair and dragging him up, begging for him to come to you.

You taste yourself on his tongue as he kisses you sloppily, fingers still slowly dipping in and out of you. He swallows, gasps for breath as he presses his forehead to yours. “More?”

“More?” you echo, only to dig your fingers into his skin as he presses down on your stomach with one hand, pistoning his fingers in and out quickly. A second orgasm shakes you, blanking your thoughts and your mind so much so that you don’t realize how loud you are, how Hoseok’s mouth muffles your cries and holds your shuddering form as he pulls everything from you.

“I can’t,” you gasp, chest heaving up to meet his own. You grab at his hands, pulling them from you only to pull him closer. You smooth your hands over where you’d just been clawing and catch your breath. “I can’t believe you’re mine. Still. Always.”

“Always,” Hoseok nods, dropping his weight, skin sweaty as yours. You duck to kiss at his cheek, his jaw. As you gently trail kisses down his skin, you feel his racing heart against your lips. His body pulses with desire and heat from you.

And this is all he wants. He’s already settling in, arms trying to nudge underneath your body to hold you close. You can even see a slight pink dusting his high cheekbones.

He looks so content as always, but now you believe it. He doesn’t want more. You don’t need to feel the need to go next or to act on anything for him.

“This is okay?” You ask just to be sure. You give him an extra squeeze just in case. “This is all you need? That was enough?”

Hoseok chuckles. It’s different than a few minutes ago when there was sadness laced in the passing of breath. “That was more than I’ve ever had. That…”

Hoseok pops up. He’s smiling so wide his lips bend into a heart-shaped smile. “That was perfect?”

“Are you asking?” you tease from his earlier question. His face immediately shifts into a pout, a small whine in his throat, but the twinkle is still there in his eyes. “That was perfect, too, I mean it.”

You both lay there in the darkness under the pier, listening to the last few people clean up and head home. The sound of crashing waves echoes from all sides, bouncing off the dunes that keep you secluded. Your boyfriend dozes contently on your chest, arms circled around your waist, and you can tell he’s truly content.

Wow, you need to go back and thank that shop clerk guy. He was right. Didn’t he say to bring Hoseok in there at some point? What else might you two explore now?

“Do you want to go to a sex toy store?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! For some reason, I just couldn't get myself to like this one. I've been struggling with liking my writing lately... so, I hope at least, someone else enjoyed it.


End file.
